Colossal Star
by Penguinpunk
Summary: Trunks can't get rid of the pain and grief in his life, will he ever get his love back?
1. Default Chapter

Dragonball Z Colossal Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z , We all no we don't .  
  
Chapter 1: Nightmare  
  
It was a beautiful summer mourning as Trunks sat up on a hill watching the sun rise with his love in his arm, nothing could be better but then they heard screams of pain and torture, they ran down they ran down the hill to what was happening. But when they got down to the bottom of the town, they saw him, and all the evil he was causing but why did he hate Trunks and everything about him, and then the one thing he didn't want happened .He got her "NO TAKE ME, TAKE ME!" Trunks screamed with tears in his eyes "NO! BRING HER BACK AND TAKE ME!"  
  
Trunks woke up with sweat covering body he couldn't get that nightmare out of his mind "She's gone and I will never get her back! WHY DIDN'T HE TAKE ME!" Trunks screamed he almost tore his blanket apart " WHY" he sobbed "why!" A door opened "Trunks are you ok?" It was Chris, his room mate "You had the dream again didn't you ' don't worry we'll find her soon. I hope" "Sorry Benji I just can't get the evil smirk that was on his face when he took her out of my mind!" Trunks said trying to keep clam." TRUNKS IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!" Benji screamed at Trunks" You think I don't I feel the pain to she's my best friend if you have forgotten!" " I know but, I can feel her pain I know he's hurting her, why didn't he take me?" "Because he knew that this would hurt you more, Trunks" Benji answered with a shiver " I hope, for our sake he doesn't turn her back to her own self, know he won't kill her." "He needs her for his plan, don't worry it right know we'll go and talk to Gohan tomorrow. You need some sleep, you look like shirt!" "Thanx, go away!" Benji leaves. Trunks whispers to himself "good night my love, were ever you are!"  
  
God that guy is messed up. Benji thought to himself the next mourning when he looked at Trunks door. Ever sense Karuka had got his hands on Talia; everything had been messed up different with Trunks. Ever sense his mother died Trunks was very lonely, but when he meet Talia he was back to being fun loving, Crazy Trunks. Karuka was the strangest girl that trunks had, or will ever meet. She has a weird undying love for Trunks. There was a time when he had the same feelings for her, but she changed when she.  
  
" Good mourning Benji!" Charlotte said as she walked out of Benji's room stretching and walking to grab the cereal " Oh. Good mournin babe! " Charlotte was Benji"s girlfriend she lived there to.  
  
" Where's Trunks?" she said taking a bowl from the sink, it was clean.  
  
" Let him sleep .He had the dream again," "Damn!" Charlotte said as she punched the wall" We have to go and Train with Goten to day or we will never be strong enough!"  
  
" Ok give him a call, just we should let Trunk sleep a bite."  
  
"It's ok, I 'm already up" Trunks said as he walked out of his room in his pj's  
  
************************* *  
  
Penguinpunk: PLz review, if you like it I will post more! Buh Bye For now ^o^ 


	2. Phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, if I did trunks would be real and mine:  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Trunks P.O.V  
  
I walked into the kitchen to hear Charlotte and Benji Talking about going to train with Goten, but I couldn't .I so much power but I still couldn't distribute it right! Just the thought of what Karuka would do to her! I wanted to kill her. or even myself!  
  
"Lookin' good Trunks," Charlotte said with a wink as she stared at my bare chess " ya know you would look good with a nipple ring!" she said licking her lips  
  
"Stay away from me you kinky freak!" I replied but I new it was all on good fun she was to in love with Benji,  
  
"Go get dressed dude! Were going ta go train!" Benji said putting his coffee cup to his mouth .  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I slammed my fist on to the counter "I can't go, I don't want to hurt Goten again!"  
  
The phone rang .Charlotte answered it . She handed it to me. It was my mother  
  
"Trunks I need you to get down here as soon as possible!" she said it sounded like was trying not to cry!  
  
"Why what is mom?"  
  
"It's your father, JUST GET OVER HERE!" she said as she broke out into tears  
  
I hung up the phone and ran into my room and grabbed some close as I started to get changed, What could it be? I thought to myself. As I finished the last button on my shirt I realized what it was. I could remember what mom my said one day when her and my father got home from the doctors .I remember them yelling in the other room about my fathers health.  
  
Pass point of view (not Trunks)  
  
"You have to stop training! Vegeta!" Bulma said taking Vegeta's hands in hers trying to hold her tears.  
  
"Woman! I am a prince!"  
  
" I no, I no! But you'll die!"  
  
" I don't care what some dumb doctor says!" "BUT I LOVE YOU! AT LEAST CARE WHAT I SAYS!" she said as she fell to her knees  
  
" I love you, too " Vegeta said as he slow sate beside her, " but I have to train! Ok?" He slowly leaned in and kissed her. Bulma leaned into him and whispered  
  
"Thank you!" Tears of happiness started to fall down her check and maybe a tear even came to Vegeta's eyes  
  
"we'll be alright" he said holding her tightly  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok Ok that was weird! What has happened to Vegeta? Will Trunks go back and train with his old friend Goten? Will Trunks get a nipple ring? All this and more ! Wan to see more plz review ;  
  
Penguinpunk 


End file.
